Across the Dimensions
by SilverShay99
Summary: A slip up in an experiment sent Data back to 21st century Earth. He finds, and befriends a young girl who thought she had no one.
1. Chapter 1

Across the Dimensions

By Meredith Pallo

* * *

Prologue

Hi. My name is Rae. I'm fourteen, and I'm a girl.

I live with . . . pretty much no one. You see, both of my parents were caught in an awful house fire. So that leaves me, stuck on the streets.

All of you might say, "Aw that's so sad," or maybe something like, "Poor Rae!"

But to be honest, I've learned to accept it. To live on the streets of New York, you gotta be strong. A lot of cruel, nasty people who walk these streets aren't just gonna sit and sympathize with you. They'll probably just think you're a dirty crack-head who needs money for weed . . . even if you're only fourteen.

Besides, this happened three years ago. I have (might I say surprisingly) made it three years, living in poverty. So really, it's not that devastating anymore. My days usually consist of, waking up, sitting in my little alley, and holding out the small little cup I found lying on the sidewalk, and begging. I usually make a good 5 to 6 dollars a day. And I use that to, you guessed it, get food. But out of all the 1136 days I've been here, one changed my life forever.

* * *

Second Prologue

Star date 53267.64

Personal Log

Commander Geordi Laforge and I have made much progress on an experiment. We have a controlled mass, which acts like a black hole, allowing travel through space, and time. We are ready to test it.

But I am very . . . worried.

The mass will only be stable for a matter of minutes if our calculations are correct. And once it collapses, there is no way to return, unless the mass is recreated from the other dimension. That will most likely be impossible, depending on what time, and where the subject will travel. And this is**_if _**our calculations are correct. Our whole outcome of this experiment depends solely on the hope that Geordi and I have that this will indeed be successful. But my hope, at the very least, is lowered, and replaced with doubt, worry, and most of all, fear. For after all, I will be the one traveling through this, mass. And the thought of losing all of my friends . . . Geordi, Captain, Commander Riker, Worf, Doctor Crusher, Counselor Troi . . .

It's unbearable.

*End transmission*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

The mass had worked. I could see the life of Omicron Theta 3, before it was destroyed by the crystalline entity. Dr. Soong, Juliana, all of the citizens. They were all there. I attempted to keep out of their sight, so that they could not recognize me. I looked at my tricorder and saw that I only had 32.64 seconds left until the mass would collapse. A fear grew in me and I sprinted after the mass, which apparently, was only visible to me. I did not want to be rude, so as I pushed them out of my way, I said the following words,

"Excuse me. Pardon me. I am sorry," and so on.

I got to the mass on time, and I climbed in. But it quickly began to collapse while I was in it. Everything seemed so vague. The forms of Captain Picard and Geordi's bodies were so blurred and disoriented. I could hear the voices on the Enterprise.

"Maintain the structure Geordi!" I heard Captain Picard cry out.

"I'm trying sir!" Geordi responded.

But it was too late, it had collapsed. All the sounds I heard, everything I saw, turned to darkness. . .

* * *

"Computer, end dream sequence."

I arose from my bed, somewhat shaken by my nightmare, knowing that the dream corresponded to the events that would be happening today. I changed into my uniform, fed spot, and played with her for a while. She was incredibly happy when I was petting her. She purred very audibly, and rubbed her face against my chest. I could not help but smile lightly at her behavior. But the fear of the experiment failing quickly erased my smile, and caused me to what humans call "zone out." I stared at a blank spot on the wall, thinking about absolutely nothing. It was truly an intriguing experience. But I was startled by the doorbell.

"Come in." is the usual response to the doorbell. It was Counselor Troi. "Good morning Counselor," I said, welcoming her into my quarters.

"Hello Data," she said, acting cautious.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, seeing the concern in her facial expression.

"I think I should be asking you that question." I cocked my head in confusion; Geordi always told me that it is a habit of mine.

"Data, I have been detecting some very strong emotions from you. Doubt, worry, fear. Are you sure you want to continue with this experiment?" I sighed. Somehow I knew her visit was related to my feelings about the procedure.

"The success of this experiment could mean a new revolution! Allowing travel through space and time, being able to see what happened in the past, and look towards the future, even maybe see what's happening now in another dimension!" I tried to make it seem like I was ready for the experiment, but Counselor Troi knew better.

"I know that this might be one 'giant leap' for all," I noticed that she used part of Neil Armstrong's quote, when landing on the moon. I found it to be somewhat entertaining. "But how about you tell me how _you_ feel. Not the rest of humanity."

"I- I had a nightmare," I started. "We were ready to begin, and I proceeded through the mass. I was transported to my home world. I saw everyone. Even the beginnings of Lore! It was all too real! But I look, and see that the mass would only be stable for so much longer. I rushed back to the vortex, and climbed into it. But as I was traveling back to the Enterprise, the mass collapsed, leaving me alone in darkness." Counselor Troi sighed.

"Data, that's just a dream. Anything could happen in dreams, and they most likely won't predict the future. You and Geordi have the whole formula for this void, or whatever it is planned out very well. If there is any chance that it would collapse before you return, it would be a small one."

Actually, it is a one and twenty chance that I will return. But I chose not to inform her, because she was trying to help me, and the thought of that would also make her lose hope easily.

"Thank you for the encouragement Counselor." I said, attempting to act happier. She came over to me, and put her right hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be fine." She said. And without another word, she left my quarters.

After a long sigh, I checked the time. Eleven hundred hours, only five more hours until I had to report to Engineering to conduct the experiment. But then, it seemed like years.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

It was August 15, 2013, the one thousand, one hundred and thirty sixth day since the accident. Not much was expected that day, except for a visit from my friend Echo, the one friend I did have then. Every couple of months, she would come by with a twenty. She was the only good soul out walking on the streets.

"Don't blow it like you did last time," she said with a wink, and handed me the bill. I stood up and squeezed her tight. A tiny tear snuck out as I whispered my thanks in her ear. She was the only one who understood me, knew how to love and care for others.

After she left, I decided (foolish as it was) to pick pocket someone. My sneak is pretty good, and apparently I needed more money, even after a whole twenty dollars was just given to me. But, that was probably one of the best decisions I have made. I shoved the twenty into my ragged hoodie pocket, the one with the least amount of holes, and began my search.

Many people look rich. Men in nice coats and women in fancy dresses. So many to choose from. But one man caught my eye. He was rather pale, and had a fancy looking sweater on. He carried a small greyish wallet box on his side, and was looking around as if he'd never seen the city of New York. He seemed to be the perfect target. He would never see it coming. I snuck until I was right behind him, and when I reached for the wallet, he turned around. Now you see, I'm always prepared. I had brought my cup with me.

"Excuse me sir," I began, looking at him with my pleading eyes. "I-I am very poor, I hate to ask but, can you please spare some change for me?" The man looked down at me. His eyes were bright yellow, and his focus seemed to be elsewhere.

"I am sorry, but I do not have any money on me."

"It's okay," I said before walking away. This man really was strange. He's walking through New York without any money? He must have been lying! I watched as the man grabbed the greyish box on his side. He opened it, but there really wasn't money in there, it had all these strange buttons and symbols on it. He pushed some of the buttons, and his face suddenly turned to pure terror.

"I have to get back," he exclaimed. He began to run, faster than I've ever seen! It almost looked as if his feet never touched the ground! But a wave of citizens were keeping him back. I tried to keep up with him. But then all of a sudden he stopped. His expression was hopeless. He dropped to the ground, and looked as if he were to cry. People shouted at him as they walked by.

He just flinched as they threw insults at him. A sudden sadness grew inside of me. Something told me to help him, but I just don't know what. So I made my way to him. He just looked at me, expecting me to yell at him. _He knows what it's like,_ I thought. _He knows how the people can be so cruel._ I looked at him with all the sympathy I could muster, and I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He looked puzzled.

"I am very sorry but I really do not have any . . ." I squeezed his hand tighter. He cocked his head like a confused puppy. I guided him to my little alley and I sat.

"I am confused to why you brought me here."

"Don't be so formal," I said, trying to joke a bit. "Take a seat! I just wanna get to know you, 'cause you actually seem like a nice person." He actually sat next to me, which was a bit unexpected.

"You aren't from around here are you?" I started out. The man let out a sarcastic-like laugh.

"Nowhere near it." We sat for a while in silence. It was too awkward. I tried breaking the ice again.

"Why so gloom?" I get to the point of things too quickly.

"I-I lost, all of my friends. My family." He looked at me with tears welling up in his eyes. "I'll never see them again." My sympathy grew larger and larger for him.

"You know," I began. "I lost my parents when I was twelve. A tragic house fire. Ever since then, I have been living here in this . . . thing." I waved my arms to show the alley. He looked at me with care in his eyes.

"I am sorry," he replied. He then continued to stare out into the street. I knew he was deeply troubled by his loss. I put an arm around his neck.

"It'll all be okay. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Twenty minutes before on the Enterprise . . .

"Data?" I turned to find Geordi standing in my quarters. "What are you doing? The experiment starts in ten minutes! We have to get to engineering!"

"There is no turning back is there?" I asked, somewhat in a daze. Geordi sighed.

"Data . . ." he tried to think of something encouraging to say, but I could tell he was just as worried as I was. "The future depends on our discovery of space and time travel! And if this works, the future generations-"

"But what do we get Geordi?" I interrupted him. "A name in a text book? I am already listed in several of them. Fame? I'd much rather not have fame, than even have the slightest chance of losing my friends."

"You know you can't turn back now. You need to conduct the experiment. We need you to. You are the only person who is capable to make it back. Anyone else wouldn't even have the chance that you have Data."

I knew that I had to do it. There really was no turning back. I ran my fingers through Spot's fur, for she was sitting on my lap. Then I slowly stood up, and walked out of my quarters.

"Data," Geordi called out. "Where are you going?"

"To begin an experiment, the ones who have to conduct it should be present to do so. Right?"

Geordi smiled. "You son of a gun." He ran to catch up to me. "Let's get going," he said, with a little laugh. Together, we stepped into the turbo-lift.

"Deck sixteen." I said aloud.

"Today, we make history." Geordi said. I nodded in agreement

* * *

"Are we ready to create the void Mr. Laforge?" Picard asked Geordi, somewhat impateint

"Just a couple more minutes Captain, and it'll be purring like a kitten." He responded.

After a few short minutes, the void had appeared in front of me. It made a loud, windy noise, as if we were trapped in a blizzard.

"Is it stable?!" I yelled to Geordi.

"You should have five minutes Data! Hurry!" Without another word, I stepped into the void.

I looked around me. There were humans everywhere I looked.

"Earth," I whispered to myself. As I looked around, I saw many tall skyscrapers, including the Empire State building.

"I am in New York City!" I cried with joy. I looked around in awe and wonder. All doubt and fear filled emotions were gone. I traveled back in time! Just as I was to look at my tricorder, I felt someone attempt to take it out of my belt. I turned to find a small girl, who seemed very poor, wearing nothing but a ragged hooded jacket and denim pants.

"Excuse me sir, I-I am very poor, I hate to ask but, can you please spare some change for me?"

I did want to help the poor child, but thus I was without the correct currency, or any at all. And I was far too busy to find any for her.

"I am sorry, but I do not have any money on me," was what I thought to be a valid response.

"It's okay," she replied. No longer focused on her, I took out my tricorder, and checked the status of the void. A wave of worry and fear crashed over me. I only had 23.49 seconds until the mas would collapse!

I ran. I did not care whether they saw how fast I was going. My life depended on the speed at which I was running. But then, a blockade of citizens were walking in the opposite direction as I was. Their numbers were so much, it almost seemed like I was drowning. All the sudden, the mass disappeared.

It had collapsed.

All emotion was gone now. All but a deep depression. The feeling caused me to fall to the ground, and sit there. I felt so alone in the universe. I did not want to move. Nothing would move me.

"You son of a B****!" I heard a man say.

"Get outta the middle of the sidewalk you dumb***!" another citizen shouted.

Nothing would move me. Or so I thought. Again I saw the poor girl, who was begging. I gave her a look, indicating that I did not want to be bothered. But she grabbed my hand anyways.

"I am very sorry but I really do not have any . . ." she squeezed my hand tighter.

She did not want money. She wanted to help. I let her pull me up and take her to an alley.

"I am confused to why you brought me here." I said, trying to be unemotional.

"Don't be so formal," she said. "Take a seat! I just wanna get to know you, 'cause you actually seem like a nice person." What else could I do? I sat next to her.

"You aren't from around here are you?" she asked me, even though it seemed like she knew the answer already. I just let out a sorry laugh.

"Nowhere near it."

She then asked, "Why so gloom?" I looked at her. And tears emerged from my eyes. I couldn't hold them back.

"I-I lost, all of my friends. My family. I'll never see them again." I looked away, trying to wipe my tears.

"You know," she said, trying to keep conversation going, "I lost my parents when I was twelve. A tragic house fire. Ever since then, I have been living here in this . . . thing." She motioned her arms around the alley.

"I am sorry," I replied. I wanted to say more, but nothing could come out. So I stared out into the street, watching all the feet move across the sidewalk. But then I felt her arm around my neck.

"It'll all be okay. I promise," she assured me. "My name is Rae. What's yours?"

"Data," I replied.

"That's a new one," she said, referring to my name. "I have a feeling that we are gonna be good friends Data. That is, if you are willing to stick with me. We both have no one, so why don't we fix that? Deal?" She stuck out her hand, indicating a handshake. I looked at Rae and shook her hand.

"Deal." I replied. She was the only person I had anymore. She knew how to survive in the worst situations, and with my superhuman knowledge and strength, we were the key to each other's survival.

At the time, it seemed that we were meant to meet.


End file.
